The New Student
by CeCe.Rose26
Summary: "But she knew that she was going to have to tell him eventually." - Annabeth. Annabeth is coming back to New York, only to find that she will soon meet the one person that is going to be the biggest change in her life. Percy. (They are young, and this is AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xxPercyxx

It was the first day of Middle School and already I was late. I didn't mean to over-sleep, honest, it just happened. After grabbing a quick breakfast and saying good-bye to my mother, I rushed down the front steps of our two story house. Ok, let me explain the house. When I was younger, my father left my mom. So she married this horrible pig of a man, named Gabe Ugliano. Long story short, last year she kicked Gabe out, and we moved to a better place in New York. Now she is sending me to Yancy Academy, a school for kids who have 'learning differences'. So I was already late getting to school to meet my friends, Nico and Grover. I was running onto the sidewalk, and collided into someone.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from landing in the street. "Didn't anyone tell you to pay attention when walking?" I snapped.

"If you hadn't run out so quickly, this wouldn't have happened!" the girl shot back, moving my hands off of her shoulders.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically, "No need to be rude about it."

"Humph." Was all she said before burying her nose back into her book, and walking down the sidewalk.

Sticking my hands back into my pockets, I trudged down the street. A while later I reached the front of my new school. Sitting on the steps waiting for me, were Grover and Nico.

"Hey guys," I shouted to them, "How was your summer?"

"Eh. Thalia came over a lot. Our dads almost blew up the house, again." Nico answered.

"That sounds better than my summer," Grover complained. "I had to go see my grandmother in Florida."

"And how is that bad?" I asked.

"All she ever does is…"

But Grover didn't get to finish his sentence, because the bell rang, signaling that school had finally started.

"And now, summer is officially gone!" Nico whined.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" I said, grabbing their arms, and pulling them through the front doors.

We ran into our homeroom, right as the first period bell sounded. "Percy!" someone whispered. I turned around to see my friend Thalia Grace smirking at me.

"Jackson, why didn't you tell me you had Ms. Dodds for homeroom?" she asked.

"I didn't know you were here Thals." I replied.

Naturally, she ignored me and went back to talking to the girl sitting next to her. I looked over at the girl she was talking to, and something clicked in my brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xxAnnabethxx

My morning was going great, that is, until some kid almost knocked me over. I had gotten up early enough to eat breakfast with my little brothers, and I was out the door by 7:30. The night before, I had gotten a new book from my father, so I had decided to read it on my way to school. I was just passing Amber Street, when this boy, about my age I guess, ran out of the house I was walking by.

"Whoa!" he shouted. "Didn't anyone tell you to pay attention when walking?"

"If you hadn't run out so quickly, this wouldn't have happened!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No need to be rude about it."

I couldn't think of a comeback, so all I said was, "Humph!" before returning to my book.

After that incident, we both went different ways, and I started walking to school again. _He was kind of cute, I've never seen eyes so green._ I thought. _No. I don't have time for boys._ That was true. Now that my father and I were getting along better, and school had started, I was too busy to even think about boys.

Quickly locating where I was, I hurried to get to school to meet up with Thalia. Thalia Grace, aka my best friend. We had met when I was seven and she was 9, but then I had to go to San Francisco, when my father got his new job. While we were there, he got re-married and now I have two twin brothers.

I had missed Thalia a lot while I was away, but I knew she would make friends quickly enough without me. Then, a few months ago, at the start of summer, my dad announced that we would be going back to New York. The minute he was done talking, I had grabbed the phone to call Thalia.

We found out we would be going to the same school, Yancy Academy. It was a school for kids who had trouble learning. I don't know why my parents chose to send me here, I mean I do have ADHD and dyslexia, but I am very good at school work and always manage to get A's.

Anyway, back to reality. I had finally reached the front of the school. Looking around, I quickly located Thalia. It's not like she was hard to spot. She has jet black hair, electric blue eyes, and is always wearing punk-rock type of clothes, with names of bands no one has ever heard of.

Tapping her on the shoulder, I waited for her to realize I was there. Just so you know, Thalia is not one to get all excited or mushy or anything, so she really surprised me when she wrapped me in a hug, as soon as she saw me.

"Annabeth, you're back!" She shouted.

"Nice to see you too Thals," I said, "But let's get going, we don't want to miss class."

"Fine." She grumbled. "I'm still talking to you in class though."

"It's ok with me."

She rushed me into a classroom, so I assumed we had the same homeroom teacher. Thalia and I grabbed our seats, and then she started talking a mile a minute. She only stopped when she saw someone she knew sitting in front of her. Thalia leaned over to say something, then went back to talking about everything I missed while in San Francisco. All of a sudden, the boy she had been whispering to, looked over his shoulder, and locked eyes with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xxPercyxx

The girl Thalia was talking to was none other than the person I almost ran over this morning. She must have felt me staring at her, because she quickly glanced up and looked my way. We stared at each other for a few seconds until Nico interrupted.

"Wait, do you guys know each other?" He asked.

"We kind of met this morning." I stammered.

"Ugh. Percy, meet Annabeth Chase." Thalia said. "Annabeth and I have been best friends for a long time. She just moved back here from San Francisco."

"Oh. Why did you move?" I managed to spit out.

"My dad got a new job, and took me along." She replied. "Then he surprised us by moving back here at the beginning of summer."

Thankfully, before I could respond, our homeroom teacher started talking. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Dodds. I do not tolerate children who misbehave, so if you would like to go to the principal, please do something."

Being who I am, it would be a miracle if I could survive one year at this school.

After that terrifying introduction, I wondered why they would have teachers like that, for the kind of school that this is.

Fortunately, the rest of first period went by quickly. And by the time lunch rolled around, I was starving. Not wanting to eat alone, I grabbed Grover and Nico to make sure they were coming.

When we arrived in the cafeteria the line wasn't too long, but most of the seats were full. Once we got our food, we heard a shout come up from one of the tables.

"Nico, Percy, Grover!" Thalia shouted across the room, "Come sit with us."

Not even responding we walked passed the crowds of people, and reached their table. Immediately, Thalia shoved her stuff over, and almost hit Annabeth's food right off the table.

"Thals! Watch it." Annabeth shrieked.

"Calm down, it's just food." Thalia said.

"Yes, but it's MY food Thalia." She replied.

Annabeth scooted over so Thalia could sit over on her side, while Grover, Nico, and I, sat opposite to them.

"So Percy," Annabeth asked me, "How long have you known Thalia?"

"I met her around the same time I met Nico, maybe 4 years ago?" I responded.

"Grover, you never finished telling us about your summer." Nico said.

"Nico,"

"Yes Percy?"

"Shut up."

"Ughhh, I was just being polite." Nico whined.

"Nico…"

"Fine, I'll stop." He replied.

The rest of lunch went pretty well I'd say. Grover told us his boring grandma story, and Annabeth and I didn't kill each other.

After lunch it was time for the one class I knew I was going to hate: English. I hope the teacher didn't think I was stupid, like all the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not gonna lie, I wasn't a fan of the last chapter. Writing for Percy instead of Annabeth is a little harder than I thought. SO don't judge me too badly since his chapters are going to be a little shorter than hers. I tried my best for this chapter!**

Chapter 4

xxAnnabethxx

Since I had just found out that Percy Jackson was in my class, I realized Middle School was going to be harder than I thought. Before lunch, Thalia had told me all about him. She described him as "not a complete idiot" and left it at that. Thanks Thals.

Still not comfortable with him invading my group of friends, I captured Grover to tell me more.

"So Grover, Thalia gave me some insight on Percy, but it wasn't enough. Is there anything you can tell me that doesn't fit into her description?" I asked.

"What exactly did she say to you?" Grover replied.

"She said that he is "not a complete idiot", but nothing else about him."

"Do you want me to say things that I know being his best friend?" Grover responded.

"Fine, just let me know that he won't be harmful to my friendships."

"Ok. His name is Perseus Jackson but he goes by 'Percy'. He has never met his father, and he had a step-father until last year."

"I didn't mean personal stuff Grover!" I chided.

"Sorry. Ok, he is funny; he started as kind of a delinquent I guess, but he has really gotten in control of his life lately." He said. "Was that too personal?"

"No. Thanks for the information though. See you at lunch."

Turning away, I walked down the hall and into my next class. Fortunately, only Thalia and Nico were in this class, so I didn't have to endure any awkward conversation with Percy.

"Annabeth, come over here!" Nico yelled at me.

Embarrassed, I quickly went in his direction. "Did you have to yell?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have heard me if I hadn't." He pouted.

"Nico stop acting like a little kid." His cousin complained.

"Can you two not fight?" I snapped at them.

Oh, I should probably explain the whole 'cousin' thing. Thalia's father Zeus, and Nico's father Hades, are brothers, so Nico and Thalia are related. They are also in the same class even though Thalia is almost 14, and Nico is 10. Nico skipped some grades, and Thalia was held back.

The great part for me was seeing them both, but then it came with them always fighting about some stupid little thing.

Barely getting through the lesson, we headed down to the cafeteria.

Almost right away, Nico got lost in the crowd of people. Thalia and I continued through the lunch line, just snagging the last of the open tables.

But to make life worse, she had to call over Percy. It wasn't bad I guess, since Nico and Grover were with him, but then she almost knocked my lunch off the table when she was moving things around.

"Thals! Watch it!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, it's just food." Thalia said.

"Yes, but it's MY food Thalia." I chided her.

Yet I still moved over so she could sit on my side. During lunch I was asked some questions from Percy, but most of the time, I kept silent.

As soon as the bell rang for next period I was out the door before Thals could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Two chapters in one day! I hope this is a good enough length, Percy is a hard character to narrate with. I'll try to upload even more now, but having 5 chapters just for ONE school day seemed kinda extreme.**

Chapter 5

xxPercyxx

English class was my worst nightmare. I wasn't actually bad at it, but my dyslexia made it nearly impossible. The only way it could get any worse was if the teacher hated me, and I had to suffer in front of my friends.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover all knew that I had ADHD and dyslexia, but I'm pretty sure that the 'new student' Annabeth Chase, didn't.

Dropping my bag into a seat, I sat down and waited for the rest of the students to show up. Eventually, my group of friends showed up and sat down. But that group included Annabeth.

"Percy, did you hear that the teacher, Mr. Brunner, is super strict?" Nico whispered.

"As long as I pass the class, I don't care how strict he is." I shot back.

Looking behind me I saw Annabeth and Thalia talking. Judging from the look on Annabeth's face, I could tell that she didn't really care what Thals had to say.

"Thalia, are we still on for later?" I heard Grover say.

She stopped talking just for a second to respond.

"Grover can't you see I'm busy? Of course we're still doing it. Meet me after school." Then she jerked her head at me. "And see if he wants to help."

Both Annabeth and I must have looked confused, because Nico started to explain to me.

"Since Annabeth just got back, Thalia planned for us to do a 'surprise party' for her. Basically, tonight after she is done babysitting her step-brothers, Thalia is going to drag her over to our house." Then he made sure Grover was keeping Annabeth occupied so she couldn't hear. "If you wanna help, just meet us at the front when school's out."

Then he went back to doodling on his notebook. Grover and I exchanged a look that said 'really Nico?', but kept it silent. Ignoring the room now full of people  
I didn't know, I slumped down in my chair hoping the teacher wouldn't see me.

Once school was done for the day, I didn't want to be around longer than  
I had too, but I had decided to go and help them set up. Seeing them hanging around on the front steps, I raced over. Apparently, Thalia and Nico were in the middle of an argument when I got there.

"I told you not to do that Nico!" Thalia screamed.

"Stop trying to control my life! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" He yelled back.

Instead of telling both of them to shut up, I asked Grover what had happened this time.

"Nico did something dumb, and now Thalia's mad." He said.

"So it's the usual argument?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Grover and I each grabbed the cousins by the arms, and started dragging them towards the direction of their house.

"Percy let go of me!" Nico shouted, trying to release my grip.

"Not gonna happen shortie." I replied.

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

Sighing, I let him go and turned to Thalia. "Thals, what exactly are we going to be doing at your house?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said, smirking.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd chapter today! It may be kinda short, but there is jealous feelings toward the end... I won't be able to post more for a while since The Fourth of July is this weekend! Ughhh don't wanna do anything, but since my dad is going to be home, I won't even be able to use the computer... :(**

Chapter 6

xxAnnabethxx

When we got to English class, Thalia was acting funny. She was rambling about nothing in particular, and I just didn't care. It must have showed because Percy glanced my way. I heard Nico telling Percy that he heard the teacher was strict, but apparently Percy didn't care as much as Nico thought he would.

"Thalia, can you please stop talking for just one minute?" I snapped.

She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Thals. You know I didn't mean it. It's just, I'm finally getting along with my dad, and..." I whimpered.

"It's fine Annabeth. I know what you mean." She said.

"Thalia," Grover asked. "Are we still on for later?"

"Grover can't you see I'm busy? Of course we're still doing it. Meet me after school." Thalia responded. "And see if he wants to help." She motioned to Percy.

I wanted to ask what they were doing but something held me back. Percy, on the other hand, looked confused, so Nico started talking to him. Not even drawing a breath, Thalia continued her long speech on why we should go to the rock concert later this week.

Nodding my head and trying to look interested, I went into my bag and picked out my book. All of a sudden, Thals stopped talking.

"Annabeth, are you even listening to me?" I heard Thalia ask.

"Yes, of course I was!"

"Then what did I say last?" She chided.

"You asked if I was listening!" I pointed out.

"And this is why we're best friends." Thalia said, laughing.

"You know you love me Thalia." I said.

Grinning, she turned her attention on the teacher that had just walked into the room. And I was already counting down the minutes until the final bell.

"Annabeth come on! Don't be so slow." Thalia yelled back at her friend, while racing through the students.

"Thals, not everyone wants to get home as much as you do!" I shouted in her general direction.

"Who wouldn't want school to end?" She asked.

"Don't forget, I have to babysit Bobby and Matthew tonight." I replied, once we made it to the front doors.

"Yes, but when you're done, you are coming over to my house." Thalia reminded me for the 100th time.

Still talking, we pushed the doors open and walked into the sunlight. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I went down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Saying a hasty goodbye to Thalia, I started on my way home. After a minute, I turned back to see her already laughing at something Percy had said. Trying not to feel hurt, I ran the rest of the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy 4th of July! I finally got to finish this chapter! YAY! Again, it's not the best bc I'm writing it in Percy's perspective, but deal with it. Also guys, don't forget to leave a review! I love reading what you guys have to say about my work. This is a short chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write. If you guys have ANY requests for what I should write next, leave me a review or a message! ~ C**

Chapter 7

xxPercyxx

Knowing what Thalia was capable of, scared me. Since she wasn't telling us what she was planning, I had every right to be nervous. Deciding that it probably didn't involve robbing a bank, I went over to Nico.

"Do you know anything about what Thals is planning?" I asked.

"Nope, she's been very secretive about it." Nico said.

Trying not to care, I kept my mouth shut, and walked in silence the rest of the way to the Grace house.

When we got there, Thalia went in first to make sure that her dad wasn't going to interrupt us. Sneaking past his office, we went up-stairs to Thalia's bedroom. Having never been in her room before, I was shocked to find it a light yellow color instead of her normal black.

"Thals..." I said.

"What Percy?" She snapped.

"Never mind, it's nothing." I gulped, deciding it was best to not comment.

"Her dad didn't want her to paint the room black," Nico whispered to me. "So he surprised her by making it yellow."

"That makes more sense." I replied, in an equally quite tone.

"We've learned to go with it." Grover said.

The look Thalia gave us, made us all shut up.

"Right, Grover and Nico, you guys remember how Annabeth is always saying that she wants to visit Greece?" Thalia asked them. "We are going to make that happen!"

"Umm, Thalia?" Nico said slowly. "And how exactly are we doing to do that?"

"We Nico will be bringing a bit of Greece here to New York!" She exclaimed.

Grover groaned. "How will we do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Grover, you will start by bringing 'ambrosia and nectar' the food and drink of the gods. Nico and Percy, you guys will begin to decorate the room as if it were still the Greek times." Thalia said cheerfully.

"And what will you do Thals?" I asked.

"I will do the most important job! Supervise all of you, and get Annabeth here."

"So basically, you are dumping all the work on us, and just waiting at the door for her to show up?" Nico muttered.

"Yep."

Nico was still whining to Thalia when I dragged him downstairs to start setting up.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked Nico.

"Well, I guess we can take some fabric and then…" He went on and on.

About a half-hour later, it looked like a Greek palace. After admiring our work, we went to see if it met Thalias' 'standards'. We were nearing the front door when we heard voices. Pausing, we listened to find out that Annabeth had already arrived. Rushing back to the room, we waited for Thalia and Annabeth to walk around the corner. "Oh my gods!"


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! Another chapter! This one is going to be a little longer, but you get some insight on Annabeth's life outside of school.! Remember to leave me a review! Also, if you want me to write a little Percabeth fluff, leave me either a private message or review. There will not be any Percabeth ROMANTIC ROMANTIC scenes for a little while, not until the final reveal. Sorry if that was what you wanted. - C**

Chapter 8

xxAnnabethxx

Right when I walked through the front door of my house, I was tackled.

"Ow, Bobby," I said. "What's that for?"

"I missed you Annabeth!" He shrieked. "You were gone too long!"

"I missed you too Bobby." I replied, laughing. "Where's Matthew?"

"He's upstairs. We're building a lego fort! You wanna see?" Bobby started pulling my arm.

We were almost at the top of the stairs when I heard someone yelling my name.

"Annabeth, are you home already?"

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled back.

"Bobby, I'll be back up soon ok?" I promised him.

He looked a little down at this sudden news, but his face lit up again when he knew I was coming back.

Racing back down the stairs, I went into the kitchen where I saw my step-mom baking brownies. When I was five, my dad and I moved to San Francisco, where he met my now step-mother. At first I was hesitant to have another member in my family, since it had always been just me and my dad, since my mom left after I was born. And when they got married, they told me that I was going to have step-brothers. I remember crying my eyes out every night, wishing that it was just me, dad, and my mom again.

So when the twins came along, I tried everything I could think of to get rid of them. I hid them in the closet, and I even tried to mail them. It was only a few years ago did I finally come to terms with having a bigger family. When I accepted Elizabeth as my step-mom, I started calling her 'mom'. Since then, we have been as close to family as I could ever recall.

Tonight she was making me babysit the twins, since she has to go out for a while. As a peace offering, she was making me brownies to keep my energy up, knowing how much trouble they could cause.

Waking back up into reality, I realized she was talking to me.

"Remember Annie, the boys have to do their homework before I get home, ok?" Mom asked.

"I'll make sure they do it." I responded.

"I'll be home in about an hour or two, so you shouldn't have to worry about getting to Thalia's in time." She said, grabbing her coat.

"Thanks mom, see you soon."

Taking a brownie, I went into the front hall to get my bag. Getting out my homework and a pencil, I walked up to the twins' bedroom.

"Matthew, Bobby. It's time for you to do your homework." I told them.

"Ahh, Annabeth can you help us? Pretty please?" Matthew pleaded.

"Fine, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"I'm struggling with math." Bobby piped up. "And I can't do English." Matthew whined.

"I'll help you both, but one at a time, ok?" The boys nodded, and we got to work.

An hour later, the twins and I had both finished working. Congratulating them, we went into the kitchen to get another brownie. The boys satisfied with their treat, ran up the stairs trying to not trip.

Hearing the front door open, I turned around to find that Elizabeth had returned. Saying a hasty good-bye to her, I went out the door, and into the cold night. It might have only been maybe 5 o'clock, but the sun was already turning into the moon. Walking quickly I got to Thalia's house in a relatively fast time. Knocking on the door, she finally opened it, and led me into the living room. Catching my breath, I glanced up and looked around. Trying to comprehend what was happening, all I could say was, "Oh my gods!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally got another chapter done! I am sorry that all of these chapters are short.. I am hoping they will get longer in the future! I am gonna be busy for the next week or two, so I wont be able to post... alot.. But I'll try to get ALOT of chapters done when I get back! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas on what I should write next! ~ C**

Chapter 9

xxPercyxx

Even though I had only known her for a short time, it was a rare site to see Annabeth practically speechless. The look on her face suggested that she was about to pass out from excitement. Instead of falling, Annabeth threw her arms around Thalia.

"Thals, I can't believe you did this for me!" She cried.

"You just came back from San Francisco! We had to have a welcome home party." Thalia replied.

"How did you do all this?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Thalia said sheepishly. "I did have some help." She pointed at us.

Clearing his throat, Nico stared at his cousin.

"Okay, they did most of it." Thalia admitted.

Annabeth laughed, and came over to hug Nico. Awkwardly patting her on the back, he sent me a silent plea of help. Standing there, I waited for Annabeth to launch into a speech about the Ancient Greeks, but she surprised me by flinging her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Percy." She whispered into my chest.

Unsure of what to say, I wrapped my arms around her. Moments later she pulled back, trying to hide her face behind her hair, but not before I noticed that she had a serious blush creeping up her neck. Thalia made a noise in the corner, and I realized that Annabeth and I had been staring at each other. Embarrassed we turned away, and she started ranting about the Greeks.

Right on time, Grover chose the moment to appear with the food.

"Grover!" Thalia scolded. "I told you to get ambrosia and nectar!"

"I don't know what that is!" Grover replied, "So I got pizza and sprite."

Annabeth, Nico, and I erupted into laughter. Thalia looked at us like we had three-heads before she burst out laughing with us. Grover set the food down on the table, and Annabeth went over to give him a quick hug. After thanking us all again, she went over and opened the pizza boxes.

"I got an olive one, and a plain cheese." Grover said. "You always said olive was your favorite Annabeth."

"How could you remember?" She teased.

Each of us grabbing a slice, we then sat down and started talking about school. When I mentioned that I have ADHD and dyslexia, Annabeth looked at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"I didn't know you have dyslexia." She replied.

"Then how do you know I have ADHD?" I asked.

"You're always moving your fingers, and you can't stay still." Her reply was soft, so soft, that it was barely audible.

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, she said something else. But what she said changed my whole view of her.

"I have them too." She whispered.

"Percy, close your mouth you look like a fish." Thalia said.

Mumbling an apology, I told Annabeth, "I didn't know that. But it doesn't show, I mean, you're such a wise girl."

"Wise girl?" She asked.

"Yep! That's my new nickname for you. Wise Girl." I grinned.

"If I'm a wise girl, then you're a seaweed brain." She replied, smirking.

"Hey!" I protested. "I gave you a flattering name. Why am I a 'seaweed brain'?

"Because, you love the water, so your head is probably full of seaweed."

I am proud to say that I pouted at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Another chapter! I am trying to do as much as I can before vaca... Please review! Oh, there is some Percabeth fluff! ~ C**

Chapter 10

xxAnnabethxx

 _I can't believe I hugged Percy Jackson._ I thought. I had just gotten back from the party and that was all I could think of. _Annabeth_! I mentally scolded myself, _there is no way in Hades, do you like Percy._ Agreeing with my mind, I went to go see if my dad was home yet. Knocking on his office door, I quietly let myself in.

"Hey dad," I said. "What're you doing?"

"Finishing up the paperwork from when we moved." He replied.

Nodding, she left the room and went to take a shower.

Afterwards, Annabeth went into her bedroom and pulled out her phone. Her finger lingered over Percy's number. The memory of him giving her his number was still fresh in her mind.

 _"_ _Annabeth, wait up!" Percy called._ I had just left Thalias' house, and so had Percy.

" _What do you want Percy?' I had asked him._

 _He pretended to look wounded. "Why would I want anything, from my favorite Wise Girl?"_

 _Now he was just laying it on thick._

 _"_ _Seriously Percy, what do you want?" I said, barely holding back a grin._

 _"_ _I just wanted your number." He mumbled._

 _Shocked, I handed over my phone, while he did the same. I punched my digits into his phone, and handed it back to him._

 _"_ _See you later Wise Girl." Percy grinned cheekily._

 _"Bye Seaweed Brain."_

 _Gods of Olympus, he's cute._ I instantly chided my brain. _Don't think about him._

Still pondering if I should call him, I clicked Thalia's name instead.

 **Annabeth: Hi Thals**

 **Thalia: What's up Annie?**

 **Annabeth: Don't call me that**

 **Thalia: Whatever you say Annie**

 **Annabeth: You are so annoying Thalia**

 **Thalia: You know you love me**

 **Annabeth: Fine**

 **Thalia: So….. Why were you staring at Percy earlier?**

 **Annabeth: ….**

 **Annabeth: I don't know what you mean…**

 **Thalia: OH MY GODS! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON PERCY!**

 **Annabeth: No I don't Thalia! Don't tell him.**

 **Annabeth: NO! I MEAN. Ughh. Why do I bother?**

 **Thalia: Your secret is safe with me. *wink***

After saying good bye to Thals, I decided that it would be safe if I texted Percy tomorrow. Or the day after…. Not being able to make up my mind, I was interrupted by someone pounding on my door.

"Anniebethhhhhhhhh! Bobby shouted, "Dinner's ready!"

Opening my door, I found my little step-brother grinning at me. Just before I could grab him to tickle him, Bobby ran down the stairs. Following his footsteps, I reached the bottom, and headed to the kitchen.

Sitting down next to the twins wasn't horrible, unless you WANTED something spilled on you. Scooting my chair over a little, I hoped to get through the whole dinner clean.

"So Annabeth," Elizabeth asked, "How was the welcome home party?"

I must have looked shocked, because she started to laugh. "Thalia had to ask us if you were free tonight, so their guest of honor could actually show up." She explained.

We talked about it for a while until I excused myself. I went back to my room, wondering what Percy might be doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I wanted to post this chapter really quickly, but it was hard to write. The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Normally I wouldn't do this but, I had someone leave me a review, and this is what it says** "No offense but dis story has some serious mistakes like how u said Malcolm was living with Frederick and annabeth living with her mom but in dis chapter annabeth is living with her dad stepmother and the twins and grammar mistakes u need to proofread next time" **True be told, they are wrong. I never mentioned Malcom at ALL. And again, I normally wouldn't have posted this, but it made me a little upset. They most likely commented on the wrong story. If they had also cared about 'grammar mistakes' they would have spelled right. But, over that now, I DO indeed HAVE a proofreader. She reads over the stuff before I post. Now, I am going to shout-out a reviewer that has been probably at this story from the start.**

 **Percabethshipper7! Thank you for your encouraging reviews!**

Chapter 11

xxPercyxx

While Annabeth was in her 'wondering state', Percy was stuffing his face with cookies. Blue cookies, to be exact. If you're wondering why the cookies were blue, it was because Gabe had once told Percy and his mother that there no such thing as blue food. The next morning, his mom had made blue pancakes. Gabe never doubted her again. Well until she kicked him out of course.

Anyway, Percy had just arrived home from the party, and was debating if he should text Annabeth. But before he could decide on an answer, his mom had called him into the kitchen.

"Percy, I need you in the kitchen!" She yelled, right as the door closed.

He walked in to find that his mother had made him cookies. He thanked her, grabbing 2 or 3 cookies, and then went to find his phone. By this time, Percy had forgotten that he wanted to talk to Annabeth. Just getting to his room, Percy got a text.

 **Nico: Hey**

 **Percy: What's up Nico?**

 **Nico: Nothing**

 **Nico: That's the problem**

 **Percy: You wanna hang out?**

 **Nico: Can't. Thalia is forcing me to do homework**

 **Percy: Sucks to be you… :P**

 **Nico: Don't you have to do it too?**

 **Percy: Oh yeah… I forgot**

 **Percy: See you tom. Nico**

With that Percy shut off his phone, and lay on his bed. Soon exhaustion overtook him, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

-TIME LAPSE-

2 week later. Just before the start of school.

Percy found himself being thrown over by Grover.

"Whoa, slow down G-man." I said, laughing.

"Don't you know what day it is Perce?" He asked.

"It's Thursday." I replied, saying it slowly.

"Yes. But, it's also your 13th birthday!" He said cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Grover." I responded.

We walked to English together, where I was greeted the same way by Thalia and Nico. They all moved to the seats in the back of the class room, while I waited to see Annabeth. Even though we haven't known each other for a long time, we had become really close friends. I can still remember the first texts we ever sent to one another. It had been one week ago…

 ** _Annabeth: Hey Percy_**

 ** _Percy: Hi Wise girl_**

 ** _Annabeth: What are you doing up so late?_**

 _Percy glanced at the clock. He hadn't noticed that it read 10:00pm. He had been lying on his bed, staring at his phone, hoping Annabeth would text him._

 ** _Percy: I didn't know what time it was!_**

 ** _Annabeth: Uh Hu. I bet you were just waiting for me._**

 ** _Percy: Ummm, no I wasn't!_**

 ** _Annabeth: I was joking Seaweed Brain_**

 ** _Annabeth: Wait. WERE YOU ACTUALLY DOING THAT?_**

 ** _Percy: I have to go. Bye Annabeth_**

All of a sudden, Annabeth came through the door. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, finally looking in my direction. Running over, she tackled me in a hug. Whispering in my ear, she said, "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain." Laughing, I let go of her, and we went over to our seats.

 **Don't forget to leave me a review on the chapter! Sorry it's short. ~ C**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm bacccccccccck! *ducks behind chair* please don't kill me! I forget to say that I was going on a long vacation! I got back a few days ago... I wanted to have a lot of chapters ready for you guys when I got back, but I couldn't think. That got realizing that this story is not my best, and I was thinking about stopping it. But then I remembered that it wouldn't be fair to stop it in the middle, so I'm going to continue it! Yes, yes, I just read it and I realized it sucked, and I should rewrite it. Instead, I'm thinking about doing a *drum roll pls* SEQUEL! I already have some ideas down, and I'm ready to finish this and write that one! Oh, and guess what! I'm on crutches! yay! jk.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it 'goodish'! :D**

Chapter 12

xxAnnabethxx

Annabeth couldn't concentrate. She was trying to listen to the lesson, but her thoughts kept straying. Tonight they were going to have a party for Percy, and she needed everything to be perfect. She knew that she should be paying attention to Mr. Brunner, but there was too much to do.

Annabeth was in the middle of making a mental list when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Ms. Chase," Mr. Brunner asked. "Did you hear the question?"

Annoyed that she was whisked away from her thoughts, she put on a small fake smile and said, "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat it?"

Annabeth tuned him out before he could speak. She remembered that she has only known Percy for less than a month, but it felt like forever. She hoped Thalia would forget about her little crush, since it probably wouldn't last for much longer.

Annabeth must have spaced out, because soon she had Percy nudging her shoulder. Looking up, she realized that the bell had rung and she was about to be late. He shot her a glance of concern before getting up and leaving.

Grabbing her books, she went to meet Thalia in the hallway. Her next class was math, so she had to hurry if she didn't want detention.

"Hey Annie," Thalia said. "Do you have all of the stuff for tonight?"

"Yes Thals," I replied. "And don't call me Annie."

She gave me a 'You-know-you-love-it' look, and then walked to her class.

Sighing, I picked up my pace and went to math.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Line Break~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I hate Ms. Dodds!" Nico screamed. He slammed his tray down on the table and sat down next to Percy.

"What did she do this time?" Percy asked.

"She gave me extra homework because I said math was stupid!"

"To be fair Nico, you set yourself up for that." I told him.

"What is it, pick on Nico day?" He muttered under his breath.

"Yep!" Percy said cheerfully, while taking a fry from Nico's plate.

Nico shot him a death glare, and then looked appalled when Percy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Can you guys act your age?" Thalia asked.

"Nope," They said in unison. "Why should we act like that? We're kids at heart." Percy said.

Thalia and I rolled our eyes, and went back to eating.

 _Why does Percy have to act so stupid? He's such a Seaweed Brain._ I thought.

It was getting harder to spend time with Percy. The problem being, my crush. It kept growing every day, and I found myself melting in his sea green eyes whenever he looked at me. When he was happy, his eyes reflected the waves of the sea. But when he was mad, they crashed down and turned darker. His mood also changed like the ocean.

The first day we met, he almost ran me over. I was mad and was prepared to hate him until he proved himself. Then he had to go and help set up the 'welcome home' party that Thalia had planned. It crushed the hatred, and became, well a crush. Now to return the favor, I'm planning his surprise 13th birthday. Thalia and Nico were going to set up most of the stuff, since my dad wanted me home. He was going to allow me to go to the party, but I couldn't be there for the first hour. When he told me that last night, I was really confused, but had accepted it.

Since lunch was almost over, Thalia yanked my arm and pulled me over to the vending machine.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She sounded concerned. "You haven't said anything for the past 20 minutes, and you keep glancing at Percy."

"I don't know what's happening Thals." I said. "I keep thinking about h-"

I didn't finish the sentence because Thalia cut in.

"Annie," I winced "This isn't like you. You don't get crushes on guys, and you always have something to say."

I shrugged. "I'm trying. It's just, he's different, ya know?"

Thalia just stared at me. "Come on, we're gonna be late." She stuttered. Grabbing me again, she pulled me to class.

There was no point in arguing with Thalia once she had her mind set on something. Reluctantly, I let her take over, and I was going to let her help me with my 'Percy problem.'

Thalia and I had a class without the boys, so she kept giving me notes, instead of paying attention. I can't say that it helped much though.

 **Annabeth, don't let Kelp Head in. Keep your distance. – Thalia**

 **If I did that, then he would notice something is wrong. – Annabeth**

 **Nonsense, he is too stupid! – Thalia**

 **Thanks Thals. I'll keep that in mind. – Annabeth**

 **You're welcome Annie! – Thalia**

 **That was sarcasm wasn't it? – Thalia**

 **Yes. – Annabeth**

After her attempt to help, and my sarcasm, the notes stopped just before the bell rang signaling the end of the period, and the end of the school day. We both rushed out, eager to leave.

Thalia and I met up with Nico near the front entrance. Percy had left just before we came out the doors. Making sure he was out of ear-shot before we could start talking, I checked to make sure everyone was here. The only person missing was Grover. In fact, I hadn't seen Grover all day.

"Nico, have you seen Grover today?" I asked the emo boy.

"Nope," He replied, popping the p. "He called and said he was sick."

Groaning, I started walking in the direction of my house. "I'll see you guys soon, ok?" I called over my shoulder.

They gave me a backwards wave, and set out towards the beach.

I continued on my way home, and when I got there, I was surprised to see that my dad was home from work already. I stepped through the front door, and was greeted by the twins.

"Annie!" I think it was Bobby, said. "Mommy has dinner ready."

They each grabbed one of my hands, and pulled me to the chair. It looked like a normal setting, but everyone was acting weird. And I was about to find out why.

 **Sorry if it kinda sucks.. I tried! I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon! Btws, I didn't proofread or spell check, so sorry if there are mistakes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update. It's not my best chapter.. So bear with it. Butttttttttt, thanks for all the nice reviews! I am hoping to get a total of 5 reviews for this chapter, or I won't update for a week! I'll keep track, I promise. Any way, here is chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

xxPercyxx

I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was get as far away from my house as possible. I knew that I couldn't run away from my problems, but this was an exception. My feet were acting on their own, while my brain shut down. I pulled my hood closer to my head and put my head down, so no one could see the tears threatening to spill down my checks.

I had no idea where I was going, but I kept walking and soon came to a familiar pathway. Running up, I hesitated before knocking.

During the few seconds I had, I tried to calm down and collect my thoughts.

 _Mom won't be disappointed in you. Right?_

 _They'll both forgive you._

 _I can't believe he would show up now!_

Then the door opened.

Standing in front of me, was a very distressed Annabeth. Her hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was now extremely messy, like she had pulled at her curls. Her eyes were slightly un-focused, and her clothes were crocked. To be honest, she looked like a wreck. When she saw me, a squeak escaped her lips, and she started fixing herself.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked. My voice was raspy and dry since I had just been screaming.

She nodded, and then moved away from the door frame to let me pass. Wordlessly, she grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to her room. Annabeth didn't even question me. She put me on the bed, **(Nothing dirty! Mind you. There are children present)** and then sat herself on the chair next to her desk.

"Spill." That was all she said.

"Y-you remember when I told that I had never met my dad?"

Once again, she nodded, not saying anything.

"I just met him."

Annabeth looked shocked. Then it changed to confusion. She put her head in her hands and started muttering.

I only caught glimpses of what she was saying, and when I did, they didn't sound good.

"N-n-no way." And then, "This can't be happening…" Her voice trailed off.

Annabeth finally looked up at me, and I could see that she had been crying.

"Percy," Her voice cracked. "Tell me what happened."

She looked so miserable, and broken, I moved over and patted the bed next to me. Annabeth slowly walked over; as if she was scared her life would fall apart. When she sat down, I put my arm over her shoulders. I noticed a faint blush on her checks, but it was quickly hidden by her hair.

After a minute of me whispering comforting words to her, and wondering what was happening, she pulled back and faced me.

"Percy, I should be the one helping you. Ignore my problems, and tell me what went down when you guys met."

And so I told her.

 ** _~_~_~_~Flashback~_~_~_~_**

 _I was on my way home from school, and had just arrived at my front door, when I heard the voices. I recognized one being my mothers', but the other one was unfamiliar. I had a faint memory of it, tugging at the back of my mind. I slowly opened the door, and was just about to go and see who was here, but my mother then came out of the kitchen._

 _"_ _Percy, there's someone I would like you to meet." Her voice sounded softer, and more relaxed, as if what she had said would scare me._

 _I had cautiously gone in behind her, and was confused at the sight before me. In front of me, stood my mom, and then next to her was… My father, Poseidon Jackson._ **(I know his last name was not Jackson, but I couldn't think of anything.)**

 _I didn't know how to react, so I just stared. My mother turned and looked at him, and a silent conversation went on between them. Poseidon turned and looked at me. He had the same black hair, and sea-green eyes, that I have. I had heard everything my mom had told me about him, and I wanted to hate him. She had told me they were in love, but they never got married. Then one day, he just left. He left her with a new born baby, and had never bothered to come back._

 _Until now. My father had finally come back, and I wanted him to leave again. So many thoughts were passing through my mind. I paused, and he finally talked._

 _"_ _Perseus," He started._

 _"_ _My name is Percy." I had snapped back._

 _Poseidon stepped back, but continued talking._

 _"_ _I came back because I wanted to apologize," My father told me. "I had never meant to leave you and your mother. B-but something had come up, and I had to go to protect you."_

 _I wish I could have said I took the news well. Instead, I started screaming at him._

 _"_ _If you had really loved us, you would have stayed no matter what!" I yelled._

 _My mom put her hand on my arm, and tried to calm me down._

 _"_ _Percy, just listen to him. He's your father, and he loves you." Mom said._

 _"_ _Don't call him my father! He left us, and you had to marry Gabe!" My mother shrunk back at the sound of his name. "Gabe didn't let you have the life you deserve!"_

 _"_ _Percy, please." Poseidon was pleading with me now._

 _I turned my back on him, and walked out the door._

 _I heard my mother calling my name, and begging me to come back. I picked up the pace, and started running._

I moved my head so I could look at Annabeth. She had been quiet, and I could see it in her eyes. She was taking in everything, and calculating it. Annabeth does that sometimes. You could ask her one thing about architecture, to soon have your eyes glaze over as she described the picture way to capture the ligh-. Great, now she's rubbing off on me.

After a few moments of silence, she faced me again, and held out her hand. I gave her a look of confusion, but all she told me was,

"Come with me, Seaweed Brain."

 **The part with Poseidon is not my fav. :(**

 **Don't forget to review! Reading them makes my day :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyyy Rosebuds! Do you guys like the nick name I gave my amazing fans? Yes, no? I am** **VERY** **sorry that I haven't posted in FOREVER, but I have started school again, and now I have finally finished my testing. And apparently I am going to have to take ALL HIGH SCHOOL courses, with TWO ECAS! Please keep in mind that I am not old enough to be having to take ECAS yet, but my test scores were high. I'm going to be doing ALGEBRA I and BIOLOGY. So I will probably update once a month until I have finished my ECAS. They will most likely be in MARCH or APRIL, but I will have to study ALOT. I already had writers block on this chapter so please, please, be patient with me. I love all of my readers, because you guys never gave up on me even though I was M.I.A for the last 20-25 days.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!/Answering Questions**

 **SPQRandCHB Forever - To answer your question on the Annabeth 'problem,' you will have to wait a while for that. I will give you the answer in the SEQUEL**

 **Witch of Scarlet - Thanks for the encouragement. It means the world to me when you guys like what I'm posting!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I didn't get the chance to read it over, so sorry (AGAIN) if there are any mistakes!**

 **~ CeCe Rose**

Chapter 14

Xx Annabeth xX

I lifted my head up to find Percy staring at me with a look of confusion. We had just left the house after he had confessed what happened with his dad, Poseidon.

"What?" I demanded. _Why was he staring at me? Did I do something wrong? Was there something on my face?_

"Nothing, I just wanted to know why you were upset." He replied.

"I-I can't tell you, Percy," I mumbled. "Now you just have to worry about yourself, ok?"

He nodded, but continued to stare into my eyes.

I finally pulled away from his gaze, blushing, and looked down at my phone, to see that I had a text from Thalia.

 _4:33 pm._

 ** _Thalia:_** _Are you ready to get Kelp-Head over here?_

 _She sent that text ten minutes ago._ I thought. _The party is supposed to start at 5._ I ignored the logical part of my mind, and replied to her message.

 ** _Annabeth_** _: Hey Thals._

 ** _Thalia_** _: What's up Annie?_

 ** _Annabeth_** _: Ugh, don't call me 'Annie'_

 ** _Thalia_** _: Whatever. What did you want to talk about?_

 ** _Annabeth_** _: Percy just came over_

 ** _Thalia_** _: Really? That wasn't part of the plan_

 ** _Annabeth_** _: Yeah, something had come up and he came over to my place_

 ** _Thalia_** _: ; ) :P 3_

 ** _Annabeth_** _: Anywayyyyy, we're on our way over to the spot now. Is everything ready?_

 ** _Thalia_** _: Yep! C u soon Annie_

 ** _Annabeth_** _: Bye Thals_

"So where are you taking me, Wise Girl?"

Percy had stopped walking, and was waiting for an answer.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it Seaweed Brain?" I chided.

He stuck out his bottom lip, in a pout, and then pretended to look hurt.

"You know you kinda look like a baby seal when you do that." I said.

"Really?" He asked. "I never knew that." He ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than before.

Giggling, I grabbed his hand again, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that was happening. I pulled him after me, and I started running down the street.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~LINEBREAK THAT LIKES COOKIES~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Annabeth," Percy whined _again_ , over the sounds of the wind in our ears. "Where are we going?"

"Stop asking me that Seaweed Brain! It's supposed to be a surprise." I replied, while glaring at him.

Percy huffed, and crossed his arm over his chest. He was walking next to me, pouting, and then complaining every now and then. I was starting to get annoyed, so I announced that we were going to play a game.

"Percy," I asked, "Have you ever played 'Kiss, Marry, Kill'?" ( **Important fact: I love this game, it gets really funny. Sorry if you think it's played incorrectly here. This is how my friends and I play.)**

"No… Should I be scared?"

"Yep." I said.

"Cool, let's play!"

"Percy."

"Yes Wise Girl?"

"You don't know the instructions yet."

"I know," Percy mumbled, "And that is why you are going to enlighten me by telling me."

"Wow, big word you used there Perce." I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I've been hanging around you too much." After he very much offended me, Percy skipped behind me and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"So are we going to play or what?" He asked, or should I say, _whined._

"There's no time now." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because," I said, "We just arrived at your birthday party."

Percy's face went slack, and his expression turned to shock. I could understand why. We have walked all the way to the beach from my house, where all of our friends had set up decorations, and there was a table for presents and food.

He gave me a quick hug before running over to Thalia and Nico. Even from where I was, I could hear how excited he was to be here.

 ** _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~This is a Line Break~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Percy came rushing over to where I was sitting in the sand. He plopped down on the ground next to me, and then laid his head in the grass behind him.

"I've only been here for 10 minutes, and it's already the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Seriously?" I asked, "I'm going to take that as a compliment then."

"Haha, laugh all you want, but I actually am serious." He said. "I've known Thalia and Death Breath for a long time," Percy hesitated, "But normally I never celebrate my birthday."

"My father was never around much, then when he married Elizabeth **(Her step-mom. I know the fandom does Helen or Sue, but I like this name for her. It's different)** I finally had a family." Percy looked at me, nodding as if he was saying continue. "My mother left when I was younger, so I never had an adult acting as a mom. It was just dad and I."

"At first I thought that I hated Elizabeth, but soon I realized I was just bitter because I thought she was taking the place of the mom I never had in my life."

"That's deep." Percy muttered.

I snorted. "And seaweed brain is back." I said.

Before he could come up with a comeback, we saw Thalia in the distance, waving us over to the present table. Percy and I stood up, brushing the sand off our pants.

I walked over, while Percy sprinted, obviously eager to start opening his presents. Just as he reached it, Nico came out from the shadows, ( _seriously how does he do that?_ ) and pulled him back.

Percy pouted, but Nico just crossed his arms and pointed to the cake. It was a gesture that said, ' _If you do not get your little swimming butt over to the cake, I will throw a fit.'_ Apparently, Nico really likes cake. Percy agreed, and we all went over.

I lit the candles, and all 20 guests sang 'Happy Birthday.' Thalia cut the first slice, and then smashed it in Percy's face. To say the least, he was incredibly surprised. But before a full on food fight struck out, Nico stepped in and grabbed a piece of cake. I turned around and saw him running away with it, finding a spot where no one could disturb him. I pulled Thalia and Percy apart, then handed them each a separate piece. They glared at each other before walking in opposite directions.

Sighing, I went over to the present table, **(What other words can I use for this?)** and placed something down on it.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to finish with his birthday already, so... yeah.**

Word Count = 1,078


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyyyyyyy Rosebuds! I'm finally back after, what? 2 months gone? I hope you guys have not given up on me yet, I have so much more to give to this story, and I'm just now getting the chance to update.**

 **Sooo, now, let me roll in with all my excuses of why I've been M.I.A.**

 **\- 1.) I had school, which made me do, 1 project in World History, (had 4 parts) finished the final bit of that 3 weeks ago, now Im starting the newest one**

 **\- 2.) I've had 1 project in Biology, and now I'm getting the newest project 2 days ago, which is due on November 3!**

 **\- 3.) I've had 2 projects in English, and again, I'm starting the newest one**

 **\- 4.) Algebra is easier than I thought, and I'm doing great in it so far.**

 **\- 5.) I've been obsessed with new music, and new Percabeth stories on Wattpad**

 **\- 6.) Halloween is coming up, so I've been sewing my costume, along with my best friends', as we are going as twin Fallen Angels**

 **\- 7.) This week is Spirit Week for my school, so we have different clothes everyday, not our normal uniform, so its been tough**

 **I'm also helping set up the Halloween dance this Thursday, as I'm loaded. Now that I'm done with being SUPER busy, I'm uploading this tonight for y'all! This chapter didnt take as long as I thought, so I hope its alright.**

 **During the month of November, and the rest of October, I'm letting you guys ask me ANYTHING you want about me. If you would like to, of course.**

 **So, please comment if you enjoy this chapter, favorite, or follow if you want to know when I update next!**

 **Love you all - Rose**

Chapter 15

Xx Percy xX

"Perseus Jackson, stop walking right this instant, and wait for your cousin!" Thalia screamed at me.

I inwardly groaned, and moved so I was facing her. Her short black hair was feebly waving in the autumn wind, and her normally pale cheeks were a bright red. Thalia did _not_ like fall. Or winter. Or spring. The season she seemed to have no problem with was summer. Probably because there was no more school, or 'horrible teachers that will never understand that music is more important than my education'. Her words, not mine.

Oh, yeah. I should probably tell you why she called me her cousin. **(A/N HEHEHEH You guys already know why. But I kinda just needed to add something to this. Deal with me!)**

Time for a flashback! **(again)**

 _*Flashback* Percy's P.O.V_

 _'_ _Annabeth is my new best friend.' I thought. 'Not only did she throw me a party, but there's CAKE!'_

 _I probably shouldn't have eaten 3 slices already… Whatever, there's room for more!_

 _"_ _Percy! Save some cake for the rest of us!" Grover yelled._

 _I pouted. "But I want more." I said, dragging out the 'e'._

 _Annabeth walked over and took the plate out of my hands. "And to think, I was about to call you my bestie." I whined. "But you stole my cake, so now the title goes to Nico."_

 _At the mention of his name, Nico looked over and scowled at me. He reached over to Annabeth, and plucked the cake from her grasp. He took off running, then looked back to me and stuck out his tongue._

 _"_ _Thalia, he stole my cake!" I complained to her. She looked up from her seat on the grass, with cake smeared everywhere._

 _"_ _How do we take you anywhere Thals?" Annabeth asked._

 _Thalia opened her mouth to reveal a mess of icing and crumbs. We all turned away disgusted, and Grover looked like he was going to puke._

 _"_ _Ew, close your mouth Pinecone Face." Nico screeched._

 _If looks could kill, Nico would have died and went to Hades from the glare Thalia sent him. He gulped, and ran to hide behind my mom. Thalia quickly finished her cake, and gave us the shushing sign, before quietly walking towards Nico. She made sure he was looking the other way before launching herself at him._

 _Annabeth and I exchanged nervous glances. We both knew what Thalia was capable of, and the thought of it scared us._

 _So when we heard the sound of laughing and Nico's pleads, Annabeth couldn't help but snort. Earlier in the week when we were hanging out at my place, we discovered that Nico hated tickling. (Well, human contact in general, but tickling was at the top of the list)_

 _That day, Thalia had vowed to use that as her weapon as many times as she could. My mom had moved from in front of Nico, so Thalia had a clear target. As much as Sally liked Nico, this was an opportunity that could not be missed._

 _After deciding Nico had been tortured enough, Annabeth and Grover went over to pull Thalia off of him. She still looked kind of murderous, but Annabeth whispered something in her ear, and Thalia smiled._

 _Finally, it was time for the presents. Grover_ **(A/N I just remembered in the last chapter he was sick… Let's pretend he showed up anyway since it was for Percy)** _called everyone over, and shoved the first box at me._

 _I read the tag and saw Nico's name peering out at me. I glanced at him, and he smirked. I carefully undid the midnight black paper, and pulled out a My Chemical Romance shirt._

 _It was completely black, and had a spirit board design, with 'My Chemical Romance' written inside, with grey ink._

 _I shot him a smile, silently laughing because I knew he wouldn't get me anything else._

 _Next, I picked up a container wrapped in light blue paper, and easily ripped off the tape. Inside, I saw some new pranking supplies. At the top, there were dynamite and cherry bomb candles, blue mouth candy,_ _a cracked screen transparency decal (for your phone), and last but not least, a sarcastic ball._

 _I instantly knew that the Stoll brothers had given me this. I turned around and saw them trying to hold in their laughter. Instead of taking the items out of the box, I shoved the container into Thalia's hand, and she plucked the bomb candles off the top._

 _In a millisecond, Thalia and my other friend, Silena Beauregard,_ _ **(A/N She's going to be alive in this part)**_ _were covered in whipped cream._

 _It was a classic prank, but they didn't find it to be harmless. Silena started to glare at the boys, and Thalia quickly wiped the cream out of her eyes, and stomped in their direction._

 _Normally you would expect Thalia to be the dangerous one in the situation, but when you mess up Silena's outfit, be ready to face Hades._

 _Following in suit with Thalia, Silena grabbed Travis by the ear, and yanked him down to the edge of the water. In one swift motion, both girls shoved the brothers into the tide._

 _Satisfied with their work, they then walked back over and pretended nothing happened. The boys stared at them in awe, while Annabeth gave them each a high-five._

 _It only took about another 30 minutes to finish getting the rest of the presents opened. When I finished, I spent time wishing my friends good bye._

 _Silena and Beckendorf, who were both almost in high school, gave me a quick hug before joining hands and walking down the beach._

 _Katie Gardner and her sister Miranda each gave me a little wave, but ran off as Connor and Travis approached._

 _They Stoll brothers gave me a wet pat on the back, and walked backwards into a tree._

 _The rest of my friends each wished me well, and I walked back to where Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and my mom, were sitting._

 _I leaned up against a tree and listened to the sound of the water rolling on the sand, before Annabeth spoke up._

 _"This has probably been one of the most relaxing nights of my life." She said. "No more little brothers annoying me, or my dad harassing me about life. It's just peaceful for now."_

 _"We all know what you mean Annie." Annabeth glared at Thalia._

 _"Group hug!" Sally shouted._

 _Nico sighed, but reluctantly got into our circle of people. I was in the middle, with Thalia on my left, and Annabeth on my right._

 _My mom got out her camera, and the flash went off in our faces. I grinned at Annabeth, and she smiled back. Another burst of light went off, and then we heard this, "Awww, that picture is going on the wall!"_

 _We both blushed, and started to walk away with Thalia, Nico, and Grover in tow. Sally slowly jogged behind them, making sure she kept them in sight range._

 _On the way back home, we dropped Annabeth and Grover off at their houses. Thalia and Nico stayed with us because their parents were going to be away for the weekend, and mom had offered to let them stay._

 _As we walked through the front door, my mom paused in front of me. I peered around her shoulder, and saw Poseidon sitting on the couch._

 _"Percy," Sally pleaded, "Please, just let him tell you the whole story."_

 _I groaned, and pinched the bridge of my nose._

 _"Fine," I snapped, "You have 10 minutes to explain why I shouldn't hate you."_

 _"Thank you Perseus," Poseidon said._

 _"My name is Percy!"_

 _He sighed, and placed a hand on my back, leading me to my moms' room._

 _Nico P.O.V_

 _When Percy walked out of the room, his face was a considerably amount paler, and his eyes kept darting between Thalia and I._

 _Poseidon raised his head and looked at Sally. She nodded slowly, and walked over to Percy. Sally placed a hand under his chin, and made him look at her._

 _"Well Percy," Sally asked, "You ready to finally meet your family?"_

 _Percy looked at Thalia and I again, and crushed us in a hug._

 _Percy smiled, and dropped a verbal bomb on us._

 _"Welcome, cousins."_

Percy P.O.V (Present time)

I grinned at Thalia, placing my arm around her shoulders, and we walked into the front entrance of the school, ready to tell our friends the news.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Rosebuds! I'm backkkkkkkk! Did you guys miss me? Or have you forgotten about this story? *pouts* Well I still love you guys, and when you review it makes my day! I'm sorry that it's been taking forever to update this story, and since no one is going to be reading this note anyway... Here's whats been going on in my life:**

 **\- School - I work in the front office in my school, so I am constantly running around doing things to help my teachers. I have more projects that I have to type up, and they are really putting pressure on me.**

 **\- Writing, Art, & My Music - Writing has always been a release from the world for me and its a big part in my life, but recently music has taken that place as a source of comfort when I just can't think of something. The lyrics always give meaning, and I can express that when I write. Drawing and painting has become a little thing that I do in the time I have to spare, so if I do it, I can easily sketch something I feel from my music. **

**I hope you guys still enjoy this story, as it will soon be coming to an end. If all you little roses out there actually liked this, PLEASE let me know, as I may stop writing. Having others enjoy what I do gives me a sense of accomplishment. My coach at school recently asked me to write something, and that made me super happy when she told me she was going to send it to my English teacher when I finished it, and then to have all my friends that read it constantly ask me when its going to be done, as they really loved it.**

 **Well my little roses, please Read & Review, Chapter 16.**

 **P.S - This may be a little dark. If there are going to be triggers for anyone, please DO NOT read it. IF you need to talk about ANYTHING or EVERYTHING, please, please, know I'm ALWAYS here for ANYONE if they need to talk. I'm not going to judge, I know about these things. I'm not promising I'm an expert, but I can be the person you can talk to.**

Chapter 16

Xx Annabeth xX

When Thalia walked into class that morning, I knew something was up. She kept giving silent glances at Percy, to which he would just smile in response. For once, Nico seemed to be the only normal one. After the party ended, I locked myself in my room. Trying to hide from the world did nothing, knowing that I only had a short amount of time left with my friends. Bobby and Matthew would be left with Elizabeth and dad, with no older sister to look after them. Thalia and Grover would be stuck with Percy and Nico, and I would be sent away.

Missing the people I loved. I would fall back into the dark hole that I never wanted to see again. The feelings I hated so much, left the biggest impact on my life. Their words were floating in my mind taunting me. Making me want to curl up under my blankets and disappear.

"I'm getting worse and you don't know."

"I don't think you know what you're doing to me."

"How are you?" I've always wanted to reply with, "Broken, useless, alone, clueless, confused, betrayed, fragile, on the verge of tears, depressed, anxious, about to break down, ready to give up, pathetic, annoying, I'm just a burden, distant, lonely, bitter, heartbroken, rejected, crushed, defeated, never good enough." But I've just forced a smile and said, "I'm okay."

When will someone see that I need help? I need someone to look me in the eye and tell me I'm going to be okay, and hug me tight.

One of my favorite quotes is, " _It's almost scary, isn't it? The way sadness doesn't only settle into your body, but the way it completely takes over every part of you. The fact that, even when you're happy, that sadness is still there, lurking throughout your body, just waiting. Waiting to show itself – yet again."_

The smile would force itself back onto my face, and nobody could tell the difference. Thalia always knew though. She knew when I was on the brick on tears, and how quickly my walls were crumbling.

The pain I felt had become too much to handle. My best friend knew how to read between the lines. When I said those words, she knew what I really meant. "I'm fine. _I'm not fine. Please help me._ I'm just tired. _I can't take this anymore._ I already ate. _I'm starving myself._ Go away. _Show me you care enough to stay._ I'm just cold. _I don't want you to see my scars._ I'm better, I promise. _I've never been this bad._ I'm okay. _I'm broken._

Then I left. I had to leave them behind.

I was never the happy little girl my friends grew up with. But I managed to get better. Music was always the answer.

The door was always locked. Speakers were turned up. Paper and pencils were thrown across the room.

My thoughts and emotions became what I lived by.

Writing what I thought, drawing my emotions, singing my pain away. That was my escape. I had my talented friends behind me and they acted as my army.

I changed my life all because of music, art, and writing. I finally saw the bright light at the end of the tunnel, and I ran all the way to the surface.

Pulling myself out of those thoughts, I looked at Grover. He seemed to be as confused as I was on the behavior of the black-haired life forms.

 _Time Skip_

Classes were finally over and all the students rushed out of the building. Waving goodbye to Juniper, I joined my friends at the bottom of the stairs.

Nico and Thalia were doing their usual argument of the day, while Percy and Grover were betting on them.

I walked past, slapping both on the back of the head, and paused when I reached Percy.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. We walked out and they were screaming in each other's faces." He responded.

Thalia's yelling quickly ceased. The cousins wandered over to where we were standing and whispered in Percy's ear.

"Oh yeah!" Percy cried, "We have something to tell you guys!"

Nico snorted, and I giggled. Percy was too childish sometimes.

Grover and I sat down on the steps, while Thalia jumped onto Percy's back.

"So last night after the party ended, we all went back to this idiot's house and got some interesting news…" She exclaimed.

"Get on with it Pinecone Face!"

"Fine." Thals pouted, "We are cousins." She pointed at Nico and Percy.

Grover gasped.

I felt the world start to spin, a feeling I was familiar with. Thalia jumped off of Percy's back, and rushed to catch me before I fell on the cement.

Just as I was falling into the pit of darkness, I heard the faint noises of Nico and Grover yelling at Thalia, and Percy screaming in the background.

"Move on. It's just a chapter in the past. But don't close the book. Just turn the page!" Thalia whispered. "Please, hold on Annie. We're here for you! Don't let go!"

 _I'm tired of crying._

 _I'm tired of yelling._

 _I'm tired of being sad._

 _I'm tired of pretending._

 _I'm tired of being alone._

 _I'm tired of being angry._

 _I'm tired of feeling crazy._

 _Their words going through my head._

 _"Why won't you leave me alone?"_

 _"I've only ever been alone."_

 _I'm tired of being a disappointment._

 _I'm tired of being me._

Their smiles…

My baby brothers.

My family.

Thalia, Grover, Nico, and now Percy.

My smile won't be fake anymore. I'm promising you.

My eyes snapped open to find them looking over me with concern clear in their faces.

"Annabeth, you said it wouldn't happen again!" Thalia screeched.

"I know. It's a promise now."

 **Hope you roses enjoy this new chapter! Sorry that it was short, but hey, leave me a review to make my day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyyy! Is anyone still reading this story? IDK.. I'm so sorry for the wait Rosebuds. This chapter probably sucks and all the characters will be OOC. I've had ALOT of crap on my mind lately and I apologize for the last chapter. As I have said before, I write from emotions and my emotions were taking control last week. I use writing as a form to get out what I'm feeling, so that was an insight into my mind. It's a twisted place where all my thoughts get lost. Ohhh, I like that. So... Hope you guys don't hate this! Love ya, don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Shoutout to Readergirl6262 (did I get that right? ) Thank you for leaving that sweet comment!**

 **\- On with Chapter 17 -**

Chapter 17

xX Percy Xx

 _Here is another delightful time skip! You guys are probably tired of it, but I need this as a filler chapter._

Even though I'm part Greek, my mom always wants to celebrate Christmas. She says it's a time for the family to get together and have fun. Since I don't know many people from her side, I'm allowed to bring all my friends over.

 **( A/N: The Greeks really do celebrate Christmas. It's called Christougena, and is spent of the 25** **th** **of December. They have their own version of Santa Claus, they call him Saint Vasilis, and he comes to their homes on Christmas Eve to deliver a few small gifts to the children.)**

Grover P.O.V

Sally was nice enough to invite Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I over for the holiday. All of us, minus Annabeth, were going to meet at my house first, and then walk there once we had finished getting ready.

After her latest episode, Sally wanted to get to know Annabeth better, so she was going to be staying with them while the rest of her family went to the Caribbean. We all had thought she was done with the anxiety and panic attacks, but she had pushed all her emotions aside so we couldn't see through. I'm hoping now that she talked about it, they'd soon stop.

I can't stand to see one of my best friends in pain.

Nico P.O.V

Christmas shopping, yay…

Thalia dragged me with her to get presents for everyone. I don't know why she didn't just capture Annie and force her on this journey.

Her recent breakdown left us all in concern. I had been thinking about giving her some space about it, but Thalia took the more direct approach. She cornered her in her bedroom as soon as they got home and interrogated her.

Thalia's face became even paler once she learned the supposed truth. I never knew Annabeth could hold that all in a lie.

I'm guessing that Pinecone Face needed help with choosing a present for Annabeth and Percy. It was always the same thing with Grover. You could get him a plant and he'd be happy for months.

She'd already suggested going to Hot Topic, and Nirvana, only to be chided since neither even knew what those stores were.

We had to settle with walking into the Sweet Factory for Percy. Thalia had managed to snag her dad's wallet before grabbing me.

A smirk lit up her face, and she pulled my hand through the main entrance.

15 minutes later, she bought him:

Blue rock candy crystals, beary blue gummi bears, blue whirly pop, blue M&Ms, blue raspberry licorice, blue raspberry salt water taffy, blue sour punch candy straws, blue raspberry Wonka laffy taffy ropes, blueberry chocolate berryblues, bright blue gumballs, blue pufflettes, chocolate powder blue sixlets, dark blue Jordan covered almonds, sour blue raspberry licorice laces, berry blue jellybeans, blue pop rocks, and finally, powder blue coated gems.

The price totaled to over 200 dollars… That place was expensive and now we're going to have a very hyper Percy Jackson on our hands.

Next stop was Barnes and Noble. Thalia still had about 500 dollars to spend (don't ask how much she took…) and she wanted to get Annabeth an amazing present this year.

The first book she got was _Red Queen_ , by Victoria Aveyard and then: _Fangirl_ and _Carry On,_ by Rainbow Rowell*, _An Ember in the Ashes,_ by Sabba Tahir, _The Architecture Reference & Specification Book: Everything Architects Need to Know Every Day, _by Julia McMorroughm, and _Athenaze, Book I: An Introduction to Ancient Greek,_ by Maurice Balma, Gilbert Lawall, and Morwood James.

The last stop was to grab something for Grover. He would want anything involving nature, so Thalia walked to the store, Brookstone. They had anything and everything you could want for your home.

We ran over to the outside department and picked up the 'Eden Mini Greenhouse,' and the GroVert Living Chalkboard Wall Planter with Frame kit.

Thalia P.O.V

Nico and I finally finished doing our Christmas shopping for our friends. They each had a nice little set of items waiting for them.

Since Sally was being so kind to let us celebrate with them, I wanted to pick her up a little something while we were out. I handed Nico some money for the food court and set off to the beauty section.

Sally was a naturally gorgeous lady, with her chocolate brown hair complemented with blue eyes that changed in the light. I was planning on getting her something, beauty related? I don't really know. Makeup is new to me. The only thing I've ever bought is eyeliner, and that was from Hot Topic.

I didn't want to get her makeup in general, because I've never seen her wear any. I finally decided to venture into Sephora. This place would be makeup heaven for someone like Drew.

Not wanting to spend much time in the dreaded outlet, I quickly picked up the, 'Philosophy: The Gingerbread House set.'

It had a lot of little things in there that Sally would love.

Next up was the torture chamber known as Bath and Body Works. Plugging my nose, I stepped through the door frame and was faced with many options of liquid.

I slide the other bags higher on my arm, (Nico was rude and left me with them) and grabbed a basket. Now Sally had the natural scent of cookies which was something I wouldn't want to change, but maybe she would want to shake things up a bit.

Still gripping onto the basket, I placed 3 candles and 2 perfumes inside. Fast walking to the counter, I shoved the basket onto the top and prayed I would never have to come in this place again.

Now that I completed my mission, I jotted to the food court to find Nico.

When I eventually found him, he was stuffing several slices of pizza into his mouth. Glancing at me, he forced down a gulp to be able to speak.

"Did you get what you needed?" Nico questioned.

"Sure. Now get your lazy butt up so we can leave."

Grumbling, the small child clad in black picked up his tray to throw out the trash.

We took our time leaving the store in order to scare as many small children as we could.

 _Time skip again_

We finally reached Grover's house with all the presents in tow. He opened the door with a smile clear on his face and beckoned us in.

The front hall smelled like pine (which was normal) and he had laid cookies on the table.

Even though he had just eaten, Nico grabbed about 6 and shoved them in his mouth.

I crunched my nose in response as a heap of crumbs tumbled from his lips.

"Nico, don't you know how to eat like a civilized person?" Grover chided.

"Numghpgwi," was his reply.

"Gross," I whispered under my breath. "Grover, can you help me wrap their presents? I'm guessing Nico isn't going to be much help…"

"Sure! Does that mean I get my gift early?" He asked.

"I guess. If you want it now that is. It is kind of on the bigger side." I smirked.

Grover smiled, and reached out to help me with my bags. We carried them to the living room and laid down the ones we could, onto a sheet of wrapping paper.

 _ANOTHER GLORIOUS TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A LITTLE GIRL THAT OWNS A PERVERTED BRAIN_

Bright snow covered the frost bitten ground as the three of us trudged to the Jackson household. We were each carrying many presents for friends and family, while Grover was singing a Christmas carol.

He had already gotten hit in the head by Nico who wanted him to shut up.

Once we reached our destination, Sally ushered us inside where we all had hot chocolate waiting.

We set the gifts down under the tree, and ran to greet our friends.

I hugged Annabeth and whacked Percy on the head as I walked by. I thanked Sally for the invite and proceeded to finish off the drink in about a minute.

Percy had already gained a brownish mustache from his, and Annabeth was snorting into her cup. Deciding it was going to be a great Christmas, I slide onto the couch and started watching my crazy family.

 **The Greek twelve days of Christmas begins at Christmas and continues until January 6th, which is known as the Feast of Epiphany. During these twelve days of Christmas, people keep their fires in their houses burning throughout this period. This is to keep evil spirits away from their homes through their chimneys. Often herbs such as asparagus, thistle or hyssop are hung above the fireplace, because they are considered to be 'protective'. They are an added protection to guard away the evil spirits. These evil spirits are the nearest equivalent to the Christmas elves from other beliefs. These Greek 'elves' are called Kallikantzari, and are believed to be evil spirits who target people during the twelve days of Christmas. The description of the Kallikantzari varies, but they are usually thought to be male and have hooves or wooden boots, which are better to harm people with. There are many old, wicked fables that are told in Greece regarding the Kallikantzari, usually about a young girl being snatched by them.**

 *** Fangirl is actually a realllllly good book. I enjoyed reading it very much.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if it sucks. I'll get part 2 out sometime after Xmas... hehehe**

 **Leave a review for me! It makes my day. 3**


End file.
